Ministry of Darkness and a Vampyre Fledgling McMahon
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Ashley McMahon never expected to be used in the Ministry of Darkness storyline of the WWF, but then she's marked as a Vampyre and blessed by Nyx to become similar to Zoey Redbird. Ashley goes to the Tulsa House of Night and has to save the world with Zoey, but she's also a McMahon and a lot of people want to use her. OOC Aphrodite as well. R&R. Eventual Ashley McMahon/John Cena


In early 1998, things were going bad for the World Wrestling federation with regards to the two daughters on Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr, Stephanie Marie and Ashley Catheryn McMahon. Mostly it was directed at Ashley as the youngest of the family and the only teenager of the McMahon's. The Undertaker had been targeting her as the pinnacle of a storyline revolving around his Ministry of Darkness. Yet, Ashley was hardly known to the WWF Universe except for the WWF staff. Vince and Linda had kept her out of the limelight so she could grow up as a normal teenager.]

One evening, Ashley returned home in Greenwich, Connecticut and was feeling ghastly, she'd been like that all day. Being the daughter of two powerful people, she was often home alone because her older siblings travelled with their parents and they knew Ashley could take care of herself back home. "(Coughs) damn it!" she cursed, dropping her books as a coughing fit overtook her as she tried to unlock the front door of their Greenwich home. She was so preoccupied what she didn't notice the man behind her until he used a cloth over her face to knock her into unconsciousness.

Undertaker smirked evilly as Edge and Christian brought the still unconscious and coughing Ashley McMahon to him, but there was something about to happen to Ashley that would protect her from The Undertaker and his Ministry. Ashley woke tied to the symbol of the Ministry and coughed constantly, then she gave a shriek of shock when she saw what she was wearing "why always _me_?" She muttered in her mind as she was almost married to The Undertaker in a Black Wedding just as she saw the _Vampyre_ approach her in the middle of the ring and live on air on Smackdown.

" _ **Ashley McMahon, Night has chosen thee. Thy death shall be thy birth. Night calls to thee, harken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you in the House of Night**_ " Ashley gave a cry of pain as a crescent moon was tattooed on her forehead, marking her as Nyx's own child. She was saved, the Vampyre explained to Vince what had happened after Steve Austin got Ashley away from the Ministry "but what about my family?" Ashely asked, clinging to Stone Cold "we'll be fine, Ashy" Vince stroked his daughter's brunette hair "will there be anything to protect Stephanie? Since Ashley's marked now" Stone Cold said "we'll find a way" Vince said, putting aside his rivalry with the man for the sake of the WWF and for the sake of his family "Austin, Texas. There's family of mine there" Linda said, looking sorrowfully at her daughters. The two girls hugged their family as they left.

Ashley had to attend the closest House of Night which was in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Steve dropped her off and gave her a warm hug before she left, Ashley stood at the gates of the House of Night with tears running down her face and rubbed at her new mark. She was silently thanking Nyx for saving her from the Ministry of Darkness as she made her way into the House of Night with only the backpack of clothes she had packed from the arena. Immediately she met the High Priestess and didn't like or trust Neferet, there was something off about her that Ashley could sense as she led her to her room. She met her roommate as well "I'm Aphrodite" she sniffed, looking Ashley up and down taking in the clothes she was wearing and her leather jacket "Ashley Catheryn McMahon."

Aphrodite's eyes bugged "did you just say _McMahon_?" Ashely nodded "Vince's my father" she said, smirking at the realisation on her roommate's face "I was just watching Smackdown, how you managed to be marked and avoid the Ministry is incredible" she said, Ashley laughed "Nyx, that's how. She marked me and that gave me protection from the Ministry until Stone Cold Steve Austin got me out of there" she told her. After that, she felt there was something she could relate to with Aphrodite, before they went to dinner Ashely quickly called her parents and siblings to let them know she was at the House of Night "is Stephanie okay, Shane?" She was asking as the two walked to the Dining Hall " _she's fine, Aunt Mary's got her in Austin_ " Shane McMahon assured her "did Dad tell the head I'm possibly gonna be cutting class just to watch Monday Night RAW and Friday Night Smackdown?" Shane laughed " _oh yeah, Neferet wasn't happy. But what can she do? You're a McMahon and McMahon's watch WWF_ " Shane laughed as she said goodbye to him and hung up.

"Who was that?" Aphrodite asked "my older brother Shane McMahon" Ashley grinned at her roommate and new friend as they grabbed their dinner and joined Aphrodite's friends "hey, this is my new roommate" she said, the Cherokee girl looked at Ashley and she gaped at Ashley's mark which was almost the exact same as hers! "I'm Zoey" she said "Ashley, Ashley McMahon" the others began introducing themselves to her, one of the girls had a dark look directed at Ashley for no reason "Stevie-Rae Johnson" "Damien Maslin" "Shaunee Cole" "Erin Bates" Ashley smiled kindly at them "Shaunee, you don't happen to be related to Michael Cole, do you?" She asked "he's my cousin from my Dad's side of the family" she said, Ashley laughed "sometimes Michael can drive me insane from some of the comments he makes about my Dad with King" Shaunee laughed hard at that "that's cousin Michael. Can't keep his comments to himself" they all were laughing at that.

Erin kept giving Ashley dark looks all evening until they left for the dorms and Ashley turned to Aphrodite "what's Erin's problem? She was glaring at me all night" Aphrodite facepalmed "she's jealous about who you are and how you were marked. You were marked live on TV and the daughter of the most wealthy businessman in America" she said, Ashley groaned "she does realise I'm pretty normal as well" she said, pulling on her pyjamas as she climbed into bed "no, she doesn't, Ashley."


End file.
